The beginning for Danny Phantom
by Eelyak22
Summary: Basicaly everyone knows the story but you don't know what happened right after. Here is the real story...
1. The beginning for Danny Phantom

The lab was big. Danny couldn't deny it, he was impressed. He ruffled his black hair in his hand and squinted his blue eyes. This was a pretty good job for being cooped up down here for five months; his dad had done a better job than what Danny expected. It was chrome, with wires sticking out here and there, but most of it was done and functional. It was a mess but functional.

"Danny can you think of the possibility's of this… this…" Sam trailed off not knowing what this thing was. She strutted around the room in her big black boots as if she owned the place. Her short black hair was the exact same color as her shirt and skirt. She had a purple belt and that amounted to all of the color she wore. She had a shirt that didn't even reach her belly button. She proudly stated that she was Goth and a Vegetarian, constantly sometimes driving Danny, and especially Tucker, insane.

"Ghost portal, and my parents said that it doesn't even work." Danny finished off for her. He straightened his white shirt and jeans. It wasn't that he didn't want to it was just that he didn't want to let Sam have the satisfaction of sending him in there. He thought she was cute but thought that she was bossy.

"Sam, he might get hurt and we don't know what could happen if it turns out that the portal really does work." Tucker rubbed his hands together and typed on his Black berry. He had a darker completion than the other two's pearly white skin. He had short brown hair that was close to his skull. He wore a dark yellow shirt and green pants. He also wore a weird French named hat that no one bothered to ask about. "The probability that it works is 60%." He interjected, hoping to deter Sam from her wrath. They all knew that Danny's parents were morons but Tucker couldn't have been on more of a loss right now, Sam was very persuasive. Tucker tried to hide his hopelessness of losing his best friend to a Goth chick.

Danny and Tucker had just accepted her into their group about a month ago. Originally Tucker had a crush on her but ever since they started to hang out, Tucker had gotten some bad vibes from her. And she had been getting close to Danny lately. A bit too pushy, Tucker thought.

"Come on Danny, don't you think it would be cool to see a Ghost Zone. I think so. And if anything happens we will get you out of there, we promise." She crossed her heart, and Danny started to put the jump suit on. It was black with a white line on the waist, a white collar, white gloves and white from the ankle down. A picture of Danny's dads face was in the middle of the chest.

"Hold on." Sam put her hand on his chest and with the other one tore off the patch with Jack Fenton's face on it.

"Thanks?" He looked at the patch in her hand, and then at the hand that lingered on his chest. He took the hand and placed it by her side.

"Well I am going in." He squared up his chest and walked in. His right hand slid on the wall next to him. When he was about half way into the portal, his hand leaned on a button and he could hear the portal start to hum. He lifted his hand and saw that the button he pushed was the on button.

The next thing he knew was pain. Unbelievable, indescribable pain that felt as if it was coming from inside of him, like he was making himself hurt if that makes any sense. Green lightning bolts shot from the tunnels sides and all were attracted to Danny. It was only a few seconds but it felt more like hours.

Tucker stared at his friend not knowing what to do. He had looked around for a rope but none were in sight and he couldn't go after him or Sam would have a much harder time getting them out.

Sam had a different type of thought. When it first started she was horrified. But in the confusion some ectoplasm flew out of the ghost portal. No one had noticed it and Sam had stepped into it. Once she did, her feelings changed. She really didn't care about Danny. Well she still liked him, but she felt excited by the look of him, though she didn't know why. She felt as if she knew something she couldn't remember.

The green bolts stopped and Danny fell to the ground. He moaned and Tucker ran over to him.

"Come on Sam, help me." Tucker pleaded, trying to hoist Danny's body up so he could get him somewhere safe. She stared at Tucker and then Danny. With out saying anything she turned on her heel and left.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Tucker yelled, while trying to find something to lift Danny.

"Hang on Danny." Tucker said dragging Danny toward the stairs…


	2. The new girl in town

"You're right Sam, this is a lot better than hiding my identity." Danny slung his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close.

"I always am." She suggested, trying to get him to kiss her. Danny wasn't used to having a girlfriend so sometimes he needed a little prompting.

Tucker looked at Sam darkly, he remembered what she had done the day that Danny had turned. She had left him and now was reaping the benefits. He hadn't told Danny at the time and was planning to never speak of it again until today. She had crossed the line, when she was taking up all of Danny's time and now Danny couldn't even go to guy's night. It was time for her to go.

"Danny I need to talk to you alone for a minuet- Oh My Gosh!" Tucker saw a ghost the size of a three story building destroy half of the school.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled and the whole hallway cheered. He changed into his ghost form easily and shot the monster with the ghost ray. It bounced off and the few students that had staid to watch ducked.

"Tucker take Sam away from here." Danny yelled, though he didn't need to say anything, his green eyes said everything.

Tucker grabbed Sam's arm and they ran, leaving Danny by himself. The monster shrunk, down to Danny's size. It was a girl with black hair, and a black jump suit she had purple eyes and looked exactly like… Sam!

Danny couldn't shoot her, she was Sam, and she was his girlfriend. She had a belt that had a ton of ghost weapons on it. She brought out a whip with a green ectoplasic tip. She flicked her wrist and it flew out to hit Danny. The second it touched him he screamed and changed back into his human form.

"I told you, don't you dare touch him!" Right in front of Danny appeared a girl, who had white hair and blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her jump suite white with blue and red stripes. She stood with her legs slightly parted so that Danny could see the girl that looked like Sam.

"She did I didn't." She answered flicking her wrist, and the whip went into action. The girl that was protecting Danny caught it inches away from the tip. She yanked it out of the attackers hand and hit her with it, making her dissolve into thin air.

"Who are you?" Danny asked not being able to move from his spot on the ground.

"I'm Zaphra." She answered dragging him to a chair nearby.

"What?" He questioned, as she patched up his cut side.

"Call me Zak." She answered, finishing his side.

"And why are you helping me?" He tried to make her get to the point.

"Because…" She stood back and a white light shot from her. A line started from her waist and slit in two, one going down and the other up. She was ghost but she was also human.

**Cliff Hanger! Ha, Ha!**


	3. Questions still unanswered

Chapter 3

"You… where… what… who are you?" Danny sputtered looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and a off the shoulder shirt with a skirt.

"You don't want to know. All you need to know is that not to cheat on your finals and that you will never see me again." She answered and changed back into her ghost form. She turned invisible before he could grab her arm.

"Danny!" Sam ran out from behind the stairwell. She rushed to give him a hug but he ignored her completely.

"Tucker, did you see her?" Danny said pushing past Sam.

"Yea, she was smokin'." Tucker smiled at Sam's flushed face. She was really jealous.

"So she wasn't just in my imagination." Danny answered seriously.

"No she was there." Tucker said.

_Well, _Danny thought, _I can't worry about her; she said that I was never going to see her again. _Danny didn't want to worry about anything right now, since he had finals coming up. He just wished that he had gotten to talk to her more…


	4. Stress starts to build

Chapter 4

Danny paced the room, Jazz sat on the bed with a book splayed out over her lap.

"Alright, tell me the meaning of the book _Animal Farm. _And tell me what the story is supposed to represent about the real world." Jazz stated, reading the question from the book.

"Uh… Um… Oh, the meaning is about when you strive to gain power and lose your own perspectives on the way. Turning yourself into the person you had despised before you started to revolt. The real life story line is based off of the French Revolution." He answered, happy to have another question down. His brain buzzed from all of the thinking he had to do this past hour. Jazz had quizzed him on books he had to read this year all the way to Algebra and Geometry. The stress was taking a toll on him and he had to sit down for a moment.

"Jazz, I think that I need a break." He ruffled his black hair in his hand, and fell down on to the bed next to his sister.

"Alright, and Danny I'm very proud of you for not waiting to the last second to start studying." She patted his head and put the book on his dresser. She then left wanting to give him some space to let him clear his mind.

Danny lay on the bed staring at the ceiling fan; spin around and around and around. Danny's mind wandered back to earlier this day. Mr. Lancer had spent the whole period talking about the finals and how much impact that they had. Danny had looked down the list of things that were going to be on the test and half of the most important categories, they hadn't even learned yet. They only had a month before the test and everyone in their grade was bond to fail. Mr. Lancer made sure to hide the answers to the test very well, so that nobody can cheat.

"If only I didn't have to worry about test and ghost." Danny really wanted something to punch with all of the stress piled up inside of him.

"Tap…Tap." Two rocks hit Danny's window. He got up quickly and crossed over to his window. He opened it to find someone waiting for him.


	5. a message and secrets revealed

Chapter 5

"Danny!" Tucker shouted from the below the window.

"Tucker!" Danny smiled; Tucker knew when it is a good time to show up.

"Hey, I'm coming up!" Tucker yelled grabbing onto the climbing ivy and scaled the wall up to Danny's window.

"Hey what's up Tuck?" Danny pulled Tucker the rest of the way up, and setting him on the bed.

"So is there something wrong?" Danny asked sitting on his dresser, staring at Tucker.

"Yes, I have something really important to tell you." Tucker looked down thinking about what he was going to say.

"Sam is evil, Um, I think. The day that you got your ghost powers she ran away. Or rather turned her back on you and walked away. I don't know why she did it but she did. She came back when you got better and acted as if nothing happened. I asked her about it later and she didn't remember a thing. I didn't want to tell you but…" Tucker trailed off when he saw Danny's eyes momentarily turn green.

"Do you think that her personality split that day, because the ghost that was attacking the school looked just like her." Danny asked after he got his anger under control. She had turned her back on him, and then made him fall in love with her. But she goes and then attacks the school.

Tucker could see that Danny was angry and decided to try and take his mind off of it.

"Hey I got the weird message on my blackberry… thought you would want to see…" Tucker held the message out for Danny to see.

_Zaphra is wrong. Meet me in the park at 12:30, I will bring what you want._

_-S_


	6. killer girlfriends

**Chapter 6**

Danny sat and pondered the message. Should he go or is it a trap? What if _S_ really did have information that he needed? And what if he would see Zaphra again?

He didn't know what to do; he was torn between what he wanted to do and what was logical.

"I think you should go." Tucker stated, lying back on the bed.

"Really? It could be a trap." Danny thought.

"Trap, scnap. I think it would be best if you went. I mean S could be anyone. From the infamous Skulker to the Box ghost in disguise. It could be anyone and that is what makes it so cool."

"Or it could be Sam." Danny replied, worried about an encounter with her.

"Who gives a poop. I mean if it is then just tell her it is over. Or she is going to remind you of feelings you had before she betrayed you." An inner struggle waged inside of Danny, he still loved Sam but he couldn't forgive her.

He isn't like Maria in west side story, who would still love the person who killed her brother. Danny would have hated the person.

"I am going to go." Danny stated and Tucker smiled.

As Danny climbed out of the window, he told Tucker "I will be back. If I am not by an hour come after me." Tucker nodded and smiled encouragingly.

Danny changed into his ghost form, and raced to the park. He didn't take time to enjoy his flight like he did normally.

When he arrived, he saw the sight he didn't want to. Sam was there. She was in her normally attire but she had dressed up her face.

Usually Danny's heart would've done flips but now it was stone and sitting in his stomach.

"Danny!" She smiled but then her smile failed when she saw his expression.

"What do you want?" He asked, looking at her face with stone cold eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that Zaphra was wrong, and give you this." She held out an envelope and he took it.

He tore it open and saw _THE OFFICAL ANSWERS TO THE JUNIOR FINALES._

"Sam! Take it back." Danny demanded.

"No. And I am the better girlfriend between Zarpha and I." She started, but Danny stopped her.

"Sam, I think this relationship is over." Danny said and right after he said it he looked away.

"Ok, now the situation has changed." She turned, stony and then continued. "Let me try the remix. You have to cheat on the test or Tucker and Zarpha are goners." She drew a line across her throat, and Danny stared as she left, paralyzed.

"Oh crap…"

**More Reviews please! I love reviews and if you like this story check out my other stories and comment on those too!**


End file.
